Um dia na Akatsuki  Por kanami
by Neymo Kanami
Summary: é um dia na akatsuki, da ninja criada por mim, Kanami 3... se não for engraçada,matemme. u.u


**- Oneshot... ; o**

**Disclaimer chatoso: naruto não é meu. Eu nem o queria mesmo... Mas o deidara é meu... E esse eu quero... Então saiam de perto dele moças... ; o**

**Coisas importantes: A fic é sobre mim/minha ninja original Kanami e seu dia na akatsuki (sim... ela pertence a esse grupo! O.o' )... E a história será narrada por ela... Então... Vamos a kanami e seu dia. Arigato (obrigada)... E reviews please! - Se tiver chata/sem graça ... me matem! O.O" **

**Um dia Na Akatsuki. Por kanami Neymo.**

Hu... amanheceu. Notei quando vi os raios de sol entrando pela janela. Sim...eram para mais de 11:00 da manhã. Adoro a posição em que fica minha janela. Tá... me levanto, pego aquela capa que me deixa "levemente fofinha" e me visto. Eca... ela me deixa mesmo gorda...digo...fofinha.

Ai...que fome... o que será que tem pro café?... vamos ver... Nada? ...

DEIDARA!!! – eu grito. Nossa... eu quem tenho que preparar meu café?... ou melhor...almoço. é... almoço... hn...

Eu peguei macarrão instantâneo... Será que é bom ?... como se faz... hn... Ah... tá... Eu ligo o fogo... ponho o pote lá... e pronto!! - ...

Certo... 3 minutos depois eu saio correndo da cozinha com fome e desesperada Chamando todos os nomes que me lembre. Woa... Não tem ninguém?... E O QUE É QUE VOU FAZER COM AQUILO LÁ PEGANDO FOGO!?... O jeito é ... tacar água?... vamos lá.

10 minutos depois

Consegui. Apaguei o fogo...mas ainda tenho fome!... Malditas pessoas que inventaram esse macarrão. Ele nem funciona... Cadê o deidara pra fazer o almoço!?... quer saber...vou ter que comer apenas Aquele resto de Feijoada que sobrou de ontem... Eca...

mais 10 minutos depois ...

Hora de...treinar !! Yes!!... opa... alguém chegou... vou até lá...

chegando próximo a uma porta

Owi... Quem é? ... eu pergunto ... Uia... são deidara,sasori-danna-baka, e itachi-cara-de-batata... Huahuhuahuahuas... Ok... deixa o deidara entra pra ele ver o que eu faço...

O deidara entrou de super-mal-humor... ele disse apenas:

"Não vou fazer almoço nenhum,un. Se vira." ... E o itachi disse:

"Saia da minha frente, ou eu te mato." ... E o sasori-danna-baka só me ignorou... Que chatos!!... Vou treinar. Maldição.

um tempo depois

Uhááá!... usei meu jutsu no kisame ! -... foi assim:

" Jutsu Leitura de mentes! " aí eu li...: " O itachi é tão...tão..."

Daí ele me notou, me deu um chute, e saiu me xingando. Foi hilário... mas o chute ainda dói ... TT TT

Quer saber...cansei de treinar... vou pintar. Oh sim... adoro arte. Menos a do deidara e do sasori. Sabe... são loucos. Aquilo não é arte...isso aqui sim é!!

- close no desenho : uma garota mal desenhada, num campo verde e flores coloridas. –

Viram?...arte!... Pera...Meu pincel sumiu... Será que...

DEIDARAAAAAAAAAA!! – eu grito a plenos pulmões. – CADÊ MEU PINCEL!?...

Ele responde na maior calma: "Sei lá"... Ele deve estar mentindo . Eu SEI disso.

Eu entro sem mais nem menos no quarto do deidara. Ele estava fazendo uma escultura feia de um casal bonitinho. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! ...

Sabe.. depois disso ele me xingou, me expulsou e tacou umas 10 esculturas na minha cabeça... Ai... porque ninguém aqui liga pra mim?... bom... já são 17:00 ... -

Eu vou procurar algo pra comer e acho o sasori-danna na cozinha. Tá...eu só chamo sasori-danna porque o deidara o chama assim. Eu gosto... Ele está comendo bolinhos de arroz... tá...eu vou tentar novamente comer macarrão instantâneo. Mas o sasori-danna me diz que não posso tacar o pote no forno e que sou uma baka-ao-extremo. Ele simplesmente esquenta água e põe no pote. Por essa eu não esperava. Eu agradeço tanto que ele me manda fazer uma coisa muito feia...muito feia MESMO.

Eu como feliz e quando dá umas 20:00 eu vou pro meu quarto,tomo banho, visto minha camisola favorita ... –camisola branca,rendinhas rosas e um gatinho kawaii ( fofo) enfeitando- E deito pra ler Icha Icha paradise. Sim...eu o roubei... de um cara de cabelos curtos e prateados. Bonito até... mas dane-se. Eu estava lendo tranquilamente quando o Hidan entra no meu quarto derrepente. Eu taco minha espada na cabeça dele e mando ele... esquece. Depois disso eu vou dormir... BOA NOITE! – eu grito. Mas não ouço nada... bando de bakas mal-educados. Hunf... Boa noite.

Owari.

Primeira fic aqui... - ... curtinha e só pra testar ;3 ... Arigato e reviews... e críticas...e sugestões e elogios please! -#


End file.
